


Movie Night Time is Right

by PercyJacksonPollock



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demisexuality, First Time, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonPollock/pseuds/PercyJacksonPollock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasabi's excited to spend some time at Fred's place, mostly because of the real bed that's there instead of the wooden plank in Wasabi's dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night Time is Right

Usually Fred came over to Wasabi’s dorm to hangout. Something Wasabi never really understood what with the perfectly nice mansion Fred had.

Meanwhile his dorm was almost literally a box. Four white walls with only enough space in the middle for two beds made out of wood and not much else, and a microwave stacked on top of a mini fridge.

It wasn’t the size that Wasabi was concerned about though, it was the lack of privacy. Wasabi’s roommate couldn’t stand Fred so he was gone probably more than he usually would be, but still. It was hard for Wasabi to really relax and lose himself in the heat of the moment with the very real possibility his roommate could waltz in at any time, something he completely had the right to do.

So while he and Fred had been dating for three months, they hadn’t gone much farther than some heavy petting and making out with a few hickeys to show for it.

Fred never pushed for more, but Wasabi always felt guilty whenever he stopped them and could tell Fred was dealing with some excitement in his pants Wasabi’s anxiety wouldn’t let him relieve.

Tonight though, was movie night, and Wasabi suggested they use Fred’s plasma instead of huddling on the barely big enough for one excuse for a bed and trying to view his archaic laptop screen.

Which was a valid reason if not the entire reason behind the suggestion.

Fred welcomed Wasabi in himself when he arrived, and didn’t seem to notice the small overnight bag Wasabi brought with him.

“Welcome to Lee Cinema!” Fred pronounced regally with a little bow “Price of admission: one kiss.” Fred smiled playfully.

Wasabi chuckled and pecked him on his smile.

“Where’s Heathcliff?” Wasabi asked walking through the giant doors.

“He’s in his chambers, I gave him the night off so he’s probably watching his soaps and falling asleep.” Fred said amused “Come on! They finally released Big Barda digitally!”

Wasabi smiled at Fred’s unhidden glee and walked down the halls that lead to his room, admiring the childhood portraits of his boyfriend while lovingly tuning out his fanboy rambling. 

From what Wasabi was able to pry out of Heathcliff Fred was really quiet as a boy except for when he thought no one could hear him. It was hard to picture this now with his near constant state of enthusiasm and oversharing but he was glad it had changed. Fred wouldn’t be Fred if he was shy.

They reached Fred’s room and headed into the side corridor where Fred actually slept, which was kept much cozier. Bean bags and piles of worn comics and clothes. A bed and a TV that was modest in comparison to the mammoths that hung in the entertainment room.

“Make yourself at home me amor!” Fred said with a flourish “I’ll go make us some popcorn so that we may truly partake in the movie watching experience, be right back!”

“If I smell smoke I’m calling the fire department.”

“Oh come on! The lab microwave is way confusing. And that was one time!”

“Oh gee being branded for something that happened one time? You poor thing.”

Fred laughed and Wasabi shook his head as Fred zipped out of the room.

The first thing Wasabi did was lay down, face first, on Fred’s bed and oh was it glorious. An actual mattress with cushion and everything. And the pillow was to die for, fluffy with the right amount of support. It smelt recently laundered which was nice, but also smelt pleasantly of the flesh of Fred’s neck which was Wasabi’s favorite place to be.

He slipped into a peaceful trance broken, when Fred laughed in the doorway “I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” Fred teased.

“Fred I’m leaving you for your bed.”

“I don’t see why you can’t have us both.”

Wasabi chuckled and rolled onto his back to look at the blush that had started on Fred’s cheeks.

“You’re right… come here.”

“J-just a sec lemme put the on movie… Here we are! Kay ready to commence the viewing!” 

Fred sat on the edge of the bed hugging the bowl of popcorn to his chest instead of cuddling into Wasabi's open arms. Wasabi sighed affectionately and scooted to lay closer to the edge.

"Personally I think the character introduction scene is the most important thing to get right. We need to know just enough about the character to convince us to follow them through the whole movie but too much exposition will feel forced."

Wasabi hummed in agreement reaching lazily for some popcorn and ‘accidently’ missing. His hand coming to rest on Fred’s knee.

"I'm interested to see what they do with Big Barda, they might do a fish out of water story but I'd prefer if they go for a modern woman approach."

Wasabi let out a deep 'mhm' and softly traced a finger tip in circles on Fred’s knee.

“I hope they don't neglect her marriage to Mister Miracle. I love it when superheroes are married, like Aquaman and Mera…”

Wasabi hummed as he sat up to kiss at the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“L-like um,” Fred stammered “like I don’t think a-a woman or anyone forrr…” Fred’s breath left him for a moment as Wasabi sucked on the spot below his ear “that!” he squeaked when Wasabi’s mouth released his neck “uh” he coughed weakly “anyone for that matter should be defined by oh…” Fred was losing grip on his point while Wasabi’s grip on his thigh became less coy, fingers dragging on the sensitive inner flesh. 

Fred squeezed his legs closer together “u-um I uh…”

“Yes Fred? You were saying?” Wasabi teased.

Fred got up suddenly and was across the room in seconds babbling “IWasSayingACharacterShouldn’tBeDefinedByTheirRomanticRelationshipsAloneButItCanHelpFleshThemOutAndHumanizeThem.” without breath.

Wasabi was stupefied for a moment, what had just occured lost on him completely. One second he was putting the moves on his boyfriend and the next he was 7 feet away pretending to be looking for something.

“Uuhhh Fred?”

“I just hope what happened once in comic doesn’t happen in movie cuz BB deserves better than to be shoved in a refrigerator-”

“FRED.”

Fred whipped his head to attention at the rare tone of voice Wasabi used.

Wasabi sighed “Sometimes I can’t tell how aware of a situation you are so I’ll just come out and ask. Did you realize I was trying to seduce you and reject my advances? Or is Big Barda really that interesting to you?”

The long pause made Wasabi regret his words almost immediately.

“Fred… I’m sorry I’m not trying to be mean I just… like it’s okay if you don’t want to but I’m a big boy. You can tell me that instead of, well, literally running away from me.”

Fred stayed quiet, and Wasabi internally panicked.

_‘I messed up this whole thing. Not only did I manage to be sexually repulsive but also a huge asshole. And now I’m gonna be asked to leave and he's never going to want to talk to me again cuz I’m a pushy jerk.’_

Fred walked quietly to his bed and sat at the edge, this time farther from Wasabi, making his heart sink.

“Wasabi I’m uh,” 

Wasabi braced himself.

“I’m a virgin.”

_‘Wait what?’_

“Wait what?”

Fred collapsed back on his bed, face in his hands.

“I’m a virgin Wasabi No-ginger. A virgin. A flower. A guy who has no idea what to do with a handsome man in his bed. A virgin. Barely a man at all.”

“Whoa whoa okay wait. One.) Being a man has nothing to do with virginity or lack there of. Two.) You’re plenty good at making out already. Three.) You really think I’m handsome?”

Fred’s held breath released with a laugh and Wasabi felt the pride he always does when he’s able to make Fred laugh instead of the other way round.

“Oh man do I ever.” Fred exhaled “I just… like this stuff never even interested me before you came a long. I never thought I should practice.”

Wasabi took a moment to think of what that could mean “You never… cared about sex?”

Fred nodded, not meeting Wasabi’s eyes. “There’s something wrong with me I think. Like I didn’t even like touching myself before I met you.” Fred’s face was flushed.

Wasabi felt a strange mixture of flattered, aroused and surprised.

“Well… I think there’s a term for this. Not asexual but… Demi! Demisexual, I’ve read about that.”

“Demisexual? You mean like I’m only attracted to Demigods? Cuz I mean, it makes sense but I’m a little offended that you never told me before.”

Wasabi’s laugh couldn’t be contained “Fred! It means you’re only sexually attracted to people you’re really into, like on an emotional level if I’m remembering that right.”

“That’s a thing?”

“Yes it is. I never met one before you but they do exist yes.”

Fred let out a long sigh of relief. “Wow, I thought I was broken or something. Like I thought I was a mega prude cuz geez even Tadashi will sneak a glance at a booty once in a while. I’m just vacant sexually… except when it comes to you.”

The glow in Fred’s cheeks matched the feeling in Wasabi’s chest. Wasabi moved closer, laying the wrong way on the bed to be next to him.

“What kind of things do you think about?”

Fred was turning red again, but a happy red.

“Touching you. Seeing you naked…”

“Do you think about being inside me? Or the other way round?” Wasabi’s voice was a bassy murmur.

Fred made and embarrassed little noise “don’t-... don’t laugh at me but… I think more about you kissing my body than anything.”

Wasabi smiled a hazy smile, draping his arm across his boyfriend’s stomach.

“I’d love to kiss your body. Is everywhere okay?”

“I uh, I think so… I really like it when you stroke my chest when we make out.”

Wasabi chuckled “I noticed that.” remembering fondly his boyfriends mewls and happy squirms.

Fred was looking bashful and goofy in the same expression and it was enough for Wasabi to pull him into his arms and kiss his cheek.

Fred turned his head until their mouths could meet. Wasabi moved them until they were laying on the bed correctly. They slipped into the familiar heat of a make out session, only with the thrumming undercurrent of ‘more’.

Wasabi finds himself layered over Fred’s thinner frame. He lifts his head for air and asks “What do you want to do?”

Fred’s hand had already snaked it’s way into the front of Wasabi’s shirt, his fingers stroking the skin of his stomach as he asked “Can you take your shirt off? I wanna see you.”

Wasabi smiled and pulled his shirt off by the scruff of his collar, not backing away too far from Fred, not leaving him. 

Fred bit his lip as his eyes glided over Wasabi’s collarbone, followed by his fingertips. It tickled lightly.

“Can I see you too?”

Fred lifted his hands to the shoulders of his shirt but then stopped “... Can you do it? my hands won’t work.”

Wasabi smiled sympathetically, stroking Fred’s ribs over his shirt “You don’t have to babe.”

“No do it I want you to just… my hands.”

Wasabi nodded and slowly lifted the hem of Fred’s shirt. But instead of swiping the shirt away he lowered himself on Fred’s body and kissed the exposed flesh softly.

Fred inhaled sharply, his pelvis bucking. Wasabi could feel him against his chest. He was hard.

Wasabi continued kissing up his stomach and the thin trail of hair there, Dragging his shirt higher and higher. He reached his chest and the squirming started. Adorable as always.

Wasabi’s lips found Fred’s left nipple and he kissed it gently making Fred honest to god moan. It was the first time Wasabi heard it that loud and clear. He felt himself twitch in his pants in response.

“Lift your arms up for me?” Wasabi breathed against Fred’s chest. Fred’s inhibitions lost in a haze allowed his arms to move up and wait there long enough for Wasabi to pull his shirt off him.

With both Wasabi’s hands free he could stroke Fred where he liked, and kiss him and mouth and soon Fred was a writhing mess. Red and panting on his bed, brow sweaty, his beanie having fallen away with his shirt. 

Wasabi lifted himself up and ridded himself of his pants on, tossing them to the ground without a care for organization at the moment, before returning to Fred. Running his fingers through his brown locks, brushing them away from his forehead. Fred smiled up at him, still panting through his mouth.

“I’m gonna take off your pants alright? And then I’m gonna kiss your hips and your thighs and anywhere else that needs lovin'."

Fred nodded rapidly, breathless, and Wasabi unbuttoned his fly. Kissing the skin above the elastic of his Green Lantern print boxers. Wasabi slid his baggy shorts easily off Fred's slim hips and legs.

Wasabi climbed back up his legs with kisses and light sucks to the inside of his thighs. Hooking his fingers in Fred's boxers-

"Wait!"

Wasabi halted immediately, looking up to see a completely flushed Fred propped up on an elbow.

"Take yours off, I wanna see you."

Wasabi rubbed Fred's hipbone through his boxers with a pout "But I wanna… take care of you…”

Fred's head lolled back with a groan and his hips twitched involuntarily. As if they sided with Wasabi.

Fred picked his head back up with his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'll let you, believe me I'll let you, but I really wanna look at you first."

Wasabi got up out of bed and Fred plopped back down on his pillow, elbow giving out.

Wasabi took off his tea green boxer briefs and tossed them.

"Well you gotta use your eyes if you wanna look."

Fred did and turned his head openly staring.

Wasabi denied his self-consciousness and posed a little for his boyfriend. 

A hooded smile graced Fred's face.

"Are you sure you're not a demigod?"

Wasabi dropped the pose with a laugh and crawled back into place between Fred's legs.

"If I was I'd be a looo~ve god."

Fred snickered, forgetting to be embarrassed when Wasabi removed the last piece of clothing covering his manhood.

His attention was brought back to the situation with a well placed kiss to the space between him and his hipbone. Fred bucked with a gasp.

Wasabi smiled into Fred's hip as he made good on his promise. Kissing all of his pelvis and the more intimate parts of his thighs that were clothed before.

Fred was doing a poor job at keeping his noises in at any rate, but all his efforts went directly to hell when Wasabi kissed the base of his cock. 

A loud “Oh” echoed through the room and it did two things. It made both boys hyper aware of themselves and the positions they were in, and in turn made both boys increasingly aroused.

Their eyes were locked, Wasabi could see Fred’s chest rise and fall in his peripheral. He smiled up at his boyfriend and held eye contact as his fingers curled around the base of his throbbing member, lifting it. Wasabi didn’t lose contact as he tilted his head to kiss up the underside Fred’s cock slowly. 

Fred tried to keep looking but he knew he’d finish way too soon if he did so he let his head fall back as the sensation of Wasabi’s lips washed over him. Yelping when Wasabi licked a strip up his length.

Wasabi’s tongue rubbed against the tip, wetting it, mouthing it, before he slipped it into his mouth.

Fred “ah”ed and “oo”ed at the feeling, his legs coming up to lay his feet on Wasabi’s shoulder blades.

Wasabi almost laughed around Fred as his cheeks were stroked by Fred’s thighs. The position atypical but incredibly cute.  
Wasabi only had to maneuver to rest on his elbows so he could bob his head properly.

Fred was full out moaning at that point. Keening desperately, he barely seemed aware of his hips rocking in and out of Wasabi’s mouth. Wasabi could feel Fred’s toes curling against his back.

Wasabi bobbed and sucked and moaned around Fred and soon he tipped him over the edge.

Wasabi reeled in the cry Fred let loose as he came. Hips stuttering, upper body squirming on the bed, feet pushing down on Wasabi’s back. Wasabi happily catching his cum in his mouth.

Wasabi decided then and there that this was his new favorite thing to do with Fred.

Fred came harder than either of them expected and by the time he was done he was panting and his body gave little shudders Wasabi found adorable. Wasabi himself was achingly hard and only took a moment to lay next to his wheezing boyfriend before touching himself earnestly. 

Fred was still out of breath but reached out to pat Wasabi on the chest. 

“No wait,” Fred wheezed “wait lemme, oh god…” Fred took deep breaths to try and get back to normal before continuing “lemme do stuff… for you… with my mouth or something.”

Wasabi laughed, hand not halting because god did he need it.

“Babe wait,” Fred practically pouted “I wanna reciprocate.”

“Kiss me, it’ll help.”

Fred made a frustrated little noise but did so. Wasabi moaned into Fred’s mouth, happy as his hand kept working.

Fred’s hand reached down as they kissed, trying to figure out how to touch him and fingers only able to stroke the tip while Wasabi’s hand had the rest.

Wasabi broke the kiss with a near yelp at the surprise feeling and Fred smiled, proud of himself, continuing until Wasabi was coming in his hand.

After Fred walked on wobbly legs to the bathroom to wash up at Wasabi’s request they laid together naked under the covers, movie long forgotten.

Fred was slowly falling asleep in Wasabi’s arms as Wasabi realized something.

“Is this why you always came to my dorm instead of us hanging out here?” Wasabi murmured, not offended just curious.

“yeah,” Fred spoke dazily “i was nervous. wasn’t ready.”

Wasab hummed understandingly “I thought Heathcliff hated me or something.”

“Heathcliff thinks you’re awesome.” Fred sighed happily, curling into Wasabi “He told me I’d better keep you.”

Wasabi smiled, completely flattered “Well you’d better then.”

“Definitely.” Fred kissed his chin sleepily before sighing and giving in to slumber. Wasabi followed soon after, contented and calm in a real bed, with real privacy, and his real cute boyfriend’s light snoring to lull him to sleep.


End file.
